AFTERMATH
by j.santacruz98
Summary: I read a wonderful story called," A woman in his life" where Trip is changed by doing neuropressure with T'pol. But the original author never continued the tale, I hope I can do it justice. As always I do not own Enterprise nor the original story but just wish to give a small contribution to an already great tale. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AFTERMATH

Authors Note:

I love reading the wonderful stories of the Triptpol shipper's site of wonderful Enterprise fanfiction stories. I loved several stories, and I have two which truly brought me a lot of joy to read. The first is "A WOMAN IN HIS LIFE", written by Penmom. And the second was "The Firebrand "written by Cincoflex. The first story is the unexpected consequences of Trip getting the Vulcan neuropressure secessions done on him. T'pol has essentially changes the biology of Trip's neurochemistry. Trip by doing this with T'pol has changed him to be closer to a Vulcan male rather than human. I found that this would open a myriad of issues both positive and negative to both of them. So let us begin and enjoy the adventures of our favorite couple as they explore the question of Vulcan/Human interspecies relationships.

Chapter 1:

Our couple had met with Dr. Phlox after their few days of their mating cycle. Dr. Phlox could not stop his huge smile from coming on his face as both commanders relayed the copious amount of mating which had occurred in the week ling cycle.

"Commander Tucker, I find it fascinating at your endurance, I would never have guessed that any human male could have the endurance and stamina that you seemingly possess. This rewriting of your neurobiological rewiring by T'pol is fascinating at best. But Commander T'pol is this normal for most Vulcan Males?" Dr. Phlox inquired.

"Dr. Phlox, I cannot say precisely since I did not have any experience with any other male, Human nor Vulcan before Commander Tucker. Since he was my first experience, but reviewing the Vulcan Medical records normal mating can occur for a married couple in Pon Far up to 7-10 times in a 24 hour period. Most bonded couples do not engage or are secretive otherwise. But Commander Tucker seems to exceed expectations since he was rather enthusiastic and reached an amazing 18 times during our mating. I am also of the belief he could have continued to reach 20 times had not I been so tired and spent even with my own Vulcan strength. Plus I am somewhat tender in certain areas at this time. Plus his ability to give me 15 orgasms in that period was very acceptable. "Replied T'pol flatly.

If Trip could blush any further He went further as the red to his face turned a deep purple especially when Ensign Cutler passed briefly from the back of the sickbay. All three looked at the other then toward the ensign. "You don't think she heard our conversation do you Phlox?" asked Trip

"I am not certain Commanders but I will definitely make sure next time our conversations are kept totally private. But we must discuss some other pertinent issues which I have discovered. "Replied Phlox.

"What would that be Doctor?" asked T'pol

"Well it seems that in altering Commander Tucker's physiology, Commander T'pol you have also altered his reproductive makeup as well, Commander Tucker in turn is quite able to impregnate you now without any medical intervention. Which means that if you and he have been in the mating cycle I need to check you for possible pregnancy Commander T'pol. If you are pregnant Commander then you and you mate should discuss what you both want to happen as a result. "Explained the emphatic Denoblean doctor with an apparent smile growing on his face.

Both Commanders faces were surprised and nervous on their part. However their happiness was not due to any negative emotions, but rather hopeful expectation at a prospect that neither could ever contemplate. T'pol was unexpectently content at carrying their child and trip being able to give T'pol a child to express his love and admiration toward the woman he loved.

As Dr. Phlox completed his scans on both commanders his smile rose to the biggest he had ever displayed. Both Trip and T'pol caught his remark of fascinating escape his lips. They rushed to his side wanting him to explain his outburst.

"I find that you Commander Tucker are a really remarkable human in your own right as well as Commander T'pol. Yes it now seems apparent that you are without a doubt able to impregnate Commander T'pol among other fascinating aspects of your change. But just as fascinating is that you Commander T'pol are in fact quite pregnant by Commander Tucker, in fact pregnant with twins!" exclaimed the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath: Chapter 2**

"What did you just say? "Both Commanders asked.

" I am quite certain you both heard me Commanders. During my scans I see two viable fetuses within Commander T'pol. But most Curious is the fact that she has not required any intervention of any kind to achieve this Mr. Tucker. I believe that your change in neurochemistry have made this achievable. As I mentioned earlier when we spoke to the Captain and Lt. Reed your bio signs have registered as Vulcan rather than human. I believe your body and chemistry is changing. Your increased strength, stamina, your ability to mind meld with T'pol are all signs of this change. I am uncertain as to what other changes your body will undergo as a result. But for now I need your permissions to contact the doctors on Vulcan as to care for your offspring effectively Commanders, partly due to the fact that multiple births are unheard of in Vulcan History and I need to consult with my Vulcan counter-parts. I also advise speaking with the Captain as well since this definitely affects ships operations." Counseled the Dr.

Commander Tucker was unable to speak, which says much as to the surprise and the smile on

Trips face which threatened to out due even the doctors own. Through the bond T'pol could feel her mate's emotions flow to her pride, joy, excitement, and love for her at being his mate and the love of his life. Even though she was worried about what her culture would say about having a human as her mate, and the prospects of being the first Vulcan woman to bear twins in her society. She felt a sense of pride at her mate being able to bear their children, but some fear crept in as to how her shipmates and Captain Archer would react at her pregnancy and how her own people would react as well. But how would T'Les her mother react to her coming news as well.

"Come Charles let up go have some lunch and then speak to the Captain." T'pol stated as she grabbed the speechless Engineer dragging him out of sickbay.

**Mess Hall**

Both Commander entered the mess hall and suddenly noticed all eyes on them. The silence was deafening yet they went about their business gathering their meals before they went off to speak with Capt. Archer. Suddenly low whispers filled the Vulcan's ears then she sensed the sharp increase of female pheromones hit the air as the whispers were the females traded whispers about the incredulous performance of her mate's sexual prowess. T'pol ears heard the females as she heard them saying to themselves. "I heard that Commander Tucker gave her 15 of them, one female crewman said to Lieutenant Hess, how any man can do that. It's inhuman to be such a bull. I never knew Commander Tucker was so gifted. "

Commander T'Pol's rage started to be stoked that these females would threaten her mate, and the father of her children. Her eyes became black obsidian staring down at the females who threatened her bond. She almost leapt out of her chair when a strong hand grasped her arm and Trip spoke to her.

"Darlin, please do not feel threatened, I only have eyes for you and I desire only you my love. You are my love, my mate and I want you only. None can compete with your affection in my eyes or heart." Stated Trip at her.

"But Trip they are threatening our bond!" replied T'pol.

"They threaten nothing my love, they only desire what they cannot have, what you already own. My heart!" stated Trip.

"But Trip!" replied T'pol

"Then I will show them all that I am yours only." Stated Trip

Trip slowly grasped her hand in his own and got down on one knee kissed it and took his other hand and took out a small box from his uniform pocket. He opened the box and looking at T'pol and in front of the assemblage in the Mess Hall asked his question.

"Tpol when I met you we would fight and argue constantly, and I never knew just how much that time meant to me, in time you became my friend and I fell in love with your strength, your intelligence, and your logic. I learned to respect you and love you, you became the sun that shines on my world. Can you shine further in my eyes and heart by honoring me and becoming my wife?"

T'pol was speechless and her eyes glassy with unshed tears as her sole focus was directed at the man who bore his heart to her. Her hands shook and trembled as she looked him in the eyes, "Yes, I would find that most agreeable Charles"

Trip slipped the fire-red ruby engagement ring on her finger and then kissed her on the lips and suddenly noticed that the mess hall was deadly silent as every crewmember was looking on in disbelief. The Chief Engineer had just propped had gotten down on his knee and proposed to the enigmatic Vulcan First Officer and proposed to her in front of the whole crew. Then at her acceptance kissed her very passionately as well.

"Darlin I don't think you have to worry anymore, I think everyone knows that I am off limits to any female except for you. As the firebrand on my chest clearly shows, I am the sole property of T'pol only. So lets get out of her after we eat before the news spreads before the Captain gets the news second hand." Stated Trip

" I concur T'halyia" replied the newly engaged T'pol.


	3. Chapter 3

AFTERMATH CHAPTER 3:

Both Commanders were speechless as their eyes surveyed the crew in the mess hall. T'pol looked at the gapping open mouths looking at both of them. She turned to Commander Tucker and spoke softly into his ear.

"Commander, I think you broke the crew with your overt display of affection. Do you think we should page the Doctor?"

"Nah I think their brains should reboot in a bit but I think we need to speak with the Captain to give him the heads up, don't you think to wave off the coming tsunami that is going to hit him when my proposal hits him."

"I agree surmarilaly, plus I think the High Command should be informed as well, maybe contacting Ambassador Soval would be prudent. But we must also contact my mother as well. "Replied T'pol.

"Your MOM!" exclaimed Trip

"Beloved what is your apprehension at meeting my mother?" asked T'pol with a slight tone of amusement at his apparent uneasiness. "Trip meeting my mother is no more difficult than when I finally meet your own parents for me. "

"Ok, I see your point but if she decides to put the hurt on me for getting her beautiful daughter pregnant and without being married I hope I can count on your support so she doesn't kill me."

"Trip you fail to understand under Vulcan culture since we are bonded we are already considered married, plus I think the news that she will be a grandmother of twins would forestall any negative emotional outbursts she might display toward you beloved. Never in the history of Vulcan has any Vulcan female carried or given birth to multiple children at the same pregnancy." Replied T'pol coolly.

T'pol grasp Trips and pulled him up and pulled him out of the mess hall toward the turbolift to go to the bridge to see Captain Archer. Once in the lift she pulled Trip into her arms hugging him fiercely and kissed him with the passion she was feeling toward her bondmate and the Father of her expected children. Each held the others hand worried what their Captain and friend would say at their expectant news of marriage and of the pregnancy as well

The turbolift doors opened up onto the bridge, Captain Archer sat in his Command chair overseeing the view screen. Hoshii as eagle eyed as always eye the two Commanders as they exited the lift. But her eyes opened even wider as she saw that both Commanders were holding the others hand, almost as a sign of support and strength for the other as they walked toward the Captain's chair.

Turning in in seat, Captain Arche faced his first and second in command, seeing for a split second at their interwoven hands with one another. He could also see the briefest of flashes of nervousness from each one of them. "What's wrong Trip, T'pol? Archer spoke to each of them.

"Captain!" Trip finally blurted out as his nerves overtook him.

"Captain." T'pol interjected. "Commander Tucker and I require to speak with you privately concerning two matters of great importance if we could have a moment of your time Sir!"

"Certainly Commanders to my ready room" Archer getting up and extending his arm to both of them toward the direction of the ready room.

"What appears to be the problem Trip, T'pol?" he asked.

"Captain since Commander Tucker had his change in Neurochemistry and began to emulate more a Vulcan male certain realities have come about. To speak plainly Commander Tucker and I have engaged in sexual relations during the beginnings of his Pon Farr. As a result of our mating drive together it has resulted in the conception and I am resultantly pregnant with our children." Explained the First Officer in a calm and relaxed manner. Trip during this time was blushing red almost purple.

"Wait, children? As in more than 1 baby!" shouted the overwhelmed Captain.

"Yes Captain as in twins, it seems I wasn't the only one who adapted to our union. It seems Jon,

That we are the first interspecies couple who not only in conception but with twins. We would

ask, if you could marry us since I would like to make it legal before all hell breaks out. Plus we need to contact Vulcan to speak with a Vulcan doctor about the risks for T'pol. Since there has never been a multiple birth for any Vulcan female. But being married would protect her from the wraith of the High Command, but I also don't want to face the hell both our parents would bring us especially if we don't get married with babies coming our way."

T'pol quickly added, "Captain it is also important we are married by at least one of our worlds since the changes that the Commander has undergone. Since the changes in his neurochemistry and in bio scans Charles scans a Vulcan even though his appearance is human. They will begin asking questions that neither one of us is comfortable in answering Captain.

"But Trip, T'pol marriage is a big step are you both entirely sure?" Captain Archer tried to pose to them.

"Captain it is entirely the logical choice, especially since the Commander proposed marriage as as he stated the next appropriate step in our relationship and I agreed." With that T'pol picked up her hand and proudly displayed the magnificent engagement ring proudly adoring her beautiful left hand and for the briefest of moments Captain Archer though a small smile cross the face of his usually stoic face of his Vulcan first officer as she gazed on Trips features.

Captain Archer could only look shocked and bewildered thinking to himself "Do miracles never cease!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftermath: Chapter 4**

It had been several weeks on patrol when the orders from Starfleet Command had come in. The enterprise and her crew had been ordered to make way to Vulcan at the request of the Vulcan High Council. What made this more the oddity of the request that this seemingly occurring after Dr. Phlox requested information concerning multiple births and gestation from the Doctors on Vulcan. To say the lest more than a few eyebrows on many of the Vulcan physicians went skyward when they discovered that a Vulcan female and a human male had conceived outside of the usual PonFarr. But also that she was carrying twins no less, but also the neurological changes incurred by Commander Tucker as well. Trip was by no means concerned by this unabashed interest in his mater and himself by the stone faces of the Vulcan Science Academy.

"Thy'la , you must calm yourself" spoke T'pol to her exacerbated mate.

"I know Darling , but you can't seem to blame me for my concern, after Phlox contacted the doctors on Vulcan it seemed that the Science Academy and the High Council when ape-shit over the knowledge of our conception and the changes in me as well. " retorted Trip.

" I realize your concern, but you do realize that they would have reacted so strongly at our situation. Not only am I carrying the first Human /Vulcan offspring , as well being the first Vulcan female to be carrying multiple said off-spring, but also the changes incurred by you beloved as well. Your bio-signs now are registering more Vulcan than human. They are at a loss to explain this occurrence Thy'la and wish to study what has transpired.

Captain Archer was on the bridge sitting in his command chair, looking distracted mulling over the past several weeks in his mind. While he was happy for his friend part of him was also jealous. Jealous that Trip had found love, and in turn love of a good woman in T'pol. He knew that his ship always would come first and foremost. But in the back of his mind he kept on having the nagging thoughts of what if he had gone after T'pol originally. Could he have gotten T'pol in Trips stead? And what of his feelings for Erica, he knew he loved her but was he being childish? Be grading Trip and T'pol their happiness for his own feelings of sexual frustration. After a moment he knew he was married to his ship. As long as he was the Captain of the Enterprise there could and would never be another woman in his life. .

Hoshii looked as the Captain and saw the intense look of trouble in his face. She had always suspected that secretly Arche held some attraction to T'pol but would never act on them , because the ship took precedence. Part of her felt sadness for her Captain lost in his musings.

"Captain! I have received a message from Vulcan they transmitted that you, Dr. Phlox and Commanders T'pol and Tucker are to beam down as soon as we arrive in orbit around Vulcan"

"Thank you Hoshii, please send a reply that their message was received and understood" replied Captain Archer.

Trip, T'pol, Phlox, and Captain Archer were escorted to the Grand Hall where the Vulcan High Council was waiting to meet them. Upon entering Trip was suddenly hit with a sense of dread through the bond. He reached for T'pol's hand as a sign of support.

"Darling, what's wrong I just felt you light up like a spotlight with apprehension, talk to me T'pol!"

"Trip I have a sense of misgivings from everyone here, I am unsure of their reasoning about our situation." Replied T'pol quietly.

"I know darling I feel like this is Tribunal rather than an investigation." answered Trip.

The 7 ministers sat on the high table before the four of them, the minister who sat in the middle spoke to the assembly.

" I am Minister Tuvoc I have been assigned to lead this investigation about the relationship between Commander Tucker and Lady T'pol and about the supposed pregnancy and the changes in Commander Tuckers neurochemistry and about any transgression in protocol incurred by the Lady T'pol. "

"What transgression!" yelled Trip.

"Steady Commander" directed Captain Archer to his friend and Chief Engineer.

" But Cap.." replied Trip.

"Trip, before you go half cocked lets just hear them out first" ordered Captain Archer.

Trip could only stand there holding his tongue but the obvious anger just barely held in check.

"As I was saying, under Vulcan Law a Vulcan having a consort with an off-worlder goes against all the rules and conduct for any citizen of Vulcan." Continued the minister. "But to sire a child is disgusting and goes against proper conduct for any Vulcan. But the other reported items as well is highly questionable acts for Lady T'pol as well. "

For a brief moment the bond flared within Trip and a growl escaped his lips, shocking everyone present. Trips eyes narrowed and he felt the temperature in his body increase and his adrenalin and other hormone respond to the threat against his mate. For a split-second Trip felt the anger surging in his body and his mind screaming wildly, Protect, protect my mate and children. He was a second from lunging at the xenophobic minister when a strong but delicate hand firmly held him down. Trip turned to face his mate and looking into his eyes, those soft brown eyes as he heard her through their bond. In his mind Trip heard T'pol urging him to calm down and heed her words. _" Calm your self Thy'la I am in no danger , and your protectiveness is admirable I am with you. _

Archer , and Phlox looked toward the couple as their eyes had locked toward the other, no words being spoken. But more amazing was the reaction by the Vulcan females who were present during this display. It was curious how every Vulcan female was blushing the greenish hue covering their neck, face and predominately their ears. Each female with their heads lowered in an act of subservience, even Phlox react in apparent curiosity by this reaction to the anger and act of protectiveness by the Commander toward T'pol.

"Curious!" replied Phlox joined by several Vulcan doctors in the crowd.

t


End file.
